Replay
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: The final battle is at hand when an unknown warrior steps on the field. He has all the powers of the Darkness Realm at his disposal but... he just wants to watch? Will he help Sora or is he there for a darker reason? HIATUS(?)


The ground under the Olympus Coliseum shook ferociously, waking Hercules and Meg from their sleep. Hercules groaned. This was the third time this week he'd have to get out of bed because of Hades. He knew the ground shaking was in someway connected to Hades because it _always_ was. Plus the sound of something heavy hitting the ground had come from the direction of Hades' mountain.

Meg reached over and laid her hand on his arm. Her hand was warm on his skin, and even her tired eyes still managed to appear smoky and seductive in the twilight. Oh why in the world did he have to leave this bed?

"Don't go, Herc. I'm sure whatever it is can wait till morning." Meg assured him drowsily. He gently pulled away, but not before caressing her cheek with an expression of love glowing on his handsome face. Underneath the covers, their first child was still sleeping inside Meg's womb. The hardened hero brushed his beautiful wife's round stomach, making her giggle softly.

"I have to go. I can't rest until I know the people around are safe." Meg sighed and closed her eyes.

"I knew you'd say that. You owe me when you get back, Wonderboy." Hercules smiled. _Even as my wife she still calls me by that silly nickname._

He leaned over, until his breath tickled her ear, "I don't want to leave."

"Don't be so dramatic. Go take care of the big bad and get back here in five minutes." This set off a more boyish grin. He got up and dressed himself in armor. Even after sheathing his sword, he still lingered at the door. Losing Meg once had made him very reluctant to leave her side, and now that she was with child, he really didn't want to go. But he was a hero. He had a duty to the people of Thebes. So he tried to burn the image of his sleeping wife into his mind, and as he made his way up to Hades' mountain, he dreamt of what his daughter or his son would look like.

Would his son be thin and slender like Meg? He hoped not. He'd have to keep a constant watch on the boy to make sure none of the men of Thebes got too close to him, and his son would probably be too smart for his own good if he took after Meg. He'd be strong- with parents like his how could he not be- but not physically strong like his dad was. The idea of Hercules having a beautiful daughter that took after Meg was more frightening to him than going to see the God of the Underworld. He'd never be able to let her leave the house. As for having a daughter that took after him... Hercules tried to picture an extremely muscular girl with red hair.

"_Daddy" Hercules saw someone who looked almost exactly like him, if he had breasts, long hair, and an affinity for dresses, running towards him; arms outstretched for a hug. He took off in the opposite direction._

Hercules tried to shake off the thought. He decided that it would be best if his daughter took after Meg. If they were going to have a son, he hoped he took after him. That way they could bond over exercising and monster fighting, but it wouldn't be a bad thing if he took after his wife. Either way, Hercules decided that he would love his future child no matter what.

It wasn't just as Hercules reached this conclusion that he finally. saw Cerberus clawing pitifully at the base of the mountain. He'd actually heard Cerberus howling since he'd left Olympus Gates but they had only made him feel relieved. Cerberus wouldn't attack without Hades' orders. The only question was, "What's happening up there?"

Hercules called up to Cerberus, "Cerberus how did this happen?" Yes, he's done stranger things than talk to three headed dogs. Cerberus looked at Hercules, his eyes bright with intelligence, and tried to howl a tune. He made tone deaf sound downright appealing. Hercules assumed Hades had thrown the dog out for trying to sing. "Alright, boy. Calm down. I'll go up there and settle things with Hades so you can go back to guarding Tartarus." Flames erupted from Hades' cave just as he finished speaking and Hercules forced himself to quicken his pace. He heard Hades yelling before he even entered the cave.

"Get OUT! GET OUT!" Hades screamed. Hercules made a confused face at the God.

"But I haven't done anything yet." Hercules said. Hades, his hair positively scarlet, saw Hercules and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hercules! Thank the Gods you're here. And I don't say that often." He pointed his long blue finger at a young man standing in shadow. "Remove that horrible creature from my sight!"

It didn't take a lot to rile Hades up, but it took guts to do it on purpose. Hercules couldn't but be interested. "Why did he do to you, Hades?"

Hades covered his head in apparent anguish. "Oh, it's too horrible to talk about. I thought _I _knew torture, but I've got nothing on that brat." The young man seemed to be struggling with some difficulty to suppress a smile.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." The young man said. He was around Cloud's age, bore a slight resemblance to him, and like him, wore way more clothing than was necessary for the Greek summer. His spiky black hair and golden eyes were like no one Herc had seen before. Even though the man was mysterious, annoying Hades and not dying afterwards were always worth a few points in his book.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And what exactly have you done to Hades?" Hercules inquired of the stranger. Hades looked stricken, but the stranger in question just grinned.

He walked into the light and began, "I have many names. Lately, I've been called fool, moron, idiot, bozo, brat, jerk, and schlemiel. Personally, I don't think those are really names, but you can call me whatever you want. And as for what I've done to Hades..."

Hades started to panic and lob fireballs at the stranger but he easily avoided them, and what he didn't bother to avoid, passed through as if he were made of smoke. The young man started to sing.

_Who puts the glad in gladiator?_

_Hercules!_

_Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

_Hercules!_

_Isn't he bold?_

_No one braver_

_Isn't he sweet_

_Our favorite flavor_

_Hercules!_

_Hercules!_

_Hercules!_

Hercules could see why Hades had tried to kill him. Cerberus hadn't been howling off tune, he'd been trying to copy this guy's singing. The young man stopped flailing his arms and said, "You know, singing that song was less awkward when you weren't here."

"Yeah... I feel kind of violated." Hercules said.

"Why are you here?" The young man continued.

"Cerberus fell from the mountain and started an earthquake. It woke me up. I came here to complain."

The not-really-hair on Hades head shot up, flames almost licking the ceiling.

."Seriously? You came to me to complain? I'm the God of the Underworld! You do NOT come to the God of the Underworld TO COMPLAIN!" Anyone could see that Hades was a tad exasperated.. But he was largely ignored.

"Oh. Sorry about that." The young man spoke over Hades. "Hades sicced the dog, or dogs, on me the moment I opened my mouth, but I'm, you know, incorporeal. So Fluffy got to learn that big heavy things can't fly."

Hades shouted, "Don't go giving my dog such a stupid name on your own!"

"It has three heads. One head could be Fluffy, the other could be Cerberus, and Hercules can name the last one."

All heads turned to see Herc trying to edge his way out of the cave, "Well, no one here seems to need my help, so I'll just be-" He flew out of the cave and started down the mountain. Hades noticed the black clad young man's form was beginning to waver. His body seemed to meld with the shadows. By the time Hades threw one last fire ball at him, he was already gone.

"That's it! That was the last straw! I'M BUILDING A FENCE!."

…...

_**Somewhere in a museum**_

Somewhere in a museum, five muses peeled themselves off a Grecian urn and came to life. The most outspoken, and shortest, of them all, Thalia, said, "Did that boy just steal our song?"

"I think he did." Calliope, the Muse of Epic Tales, replied.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson he'll never forget." Thalia rolled up her sleeves and set off to bash in some heads, but her sisters held her back. Quiet laughter interrupted the struggle. The young man in black was looking down at them with not a small amount of amusement.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to-" He stopped when he noticed the girls were whispering amongst each other.

"Wow, he's handsome," gushed Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance. She had the kind of hair that required either copious amounts of gel or godly gravity defying powers.

"Mmhm, I'd like a piece of that pie," her sister, Melpomene, added. She was the Muse of Drama. Her

long hair rolled down her shoulders with grace.

"Girls, get it together. Handsome stole our song." Thalia, the Muse of Comedy, insisted. Two words describe Thalia: Spunky.

"Oh, like you're one to talk Miss "Let's call him Hunkcules,"Clio said, the Muse of History.

The young man sighed, "Ladies, please. I came here to apologize." He knelt down and hung his head in an effort to look humble. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used your song without permission. I needed something to draw the wrath of Hades' onto me for a little while. Just long enough for Meg to safely give birth to her child."

"Young warrior, that child is fated to be born safely." Calliope said.

"In a different dimension, Hades went against the Gods and altered Fate on this day, the day Meg is meant to give birth to a healthy boy. In this dimension, he's too busy trying to piece together whatever dignity he has left."

Thalia spoke up. "So... our song allowed you to save Hercules' child... THAT'S GREAT!" The girls hugged each other and squealed with joy.

He shrugged, and thought, "It's probably better if I don't mention the Heartless I sent to frame Hades." His mind looked through the shadows that could see Zeus "destroying" the Heartless with his lighting bolts, under the impression that Hades had gone after his son. Then he saw Zeus confronting Hades. Hades protested that he had absolutely nothing to do with the attack but his brother didn't believe a word he said anymore. Lastly, Zeus barred Hades and any monster of his creation from stepping within ten kilometers of his son's child. Hell, yeah!

His consciousness came back with a rush to find himself suddenly being glomped by a person sized Thalia. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by five beautiful, and life size women. Honestly, he'd had worse days. But he had places he needed to be. Besides, if he stayed to long, and they started to truly like him, they wouldn't be able to see him anymore. He had to leave before that happened.

"Sorry, ladies. I'd love to stay, but I have things to do, a balance to protect, villains to annoy."

"Uhhhh," They groaned as he began to meld into the surrounding shadows, his body spreading like fog.

"Come on, Handsome, at least tell us your name!" Thalia called, and the other girls made sounds of assent. He felt himself smile.

"Call me... Vexas." And then he was gone.

Thalia grinned at Calliope after their other sisters had drifted away."Interesting things happen around that boy. Maybe even story worthy?"

Calliope smiled,"Already on it."


End file.
